Minions: For Your Spies Only
by The-Minion-9
Summary: 2nd Installment to the Ohana Vacation Rebooted Series. When Gru and his daughters are kidnapped by a bio-terrorist, only Gru's lovable and funny Minions are the only ones to save them and the world with the help of an unexpected friend... Rated K. This is NOT FINAL. This rating might change with the ongoing story. ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT!
1. Kidnapping

**Here we go!** **Minions: For Your Spies Only has begun! Before you begin reading, Imagine a Bond styled intro with the Minions with this song: My Secret Agent by Traci Hines.**

* * *

"One Weapon down. 2 more to go..." Gru says to himself while he tests 3 guns Nefarious made for him before he went on holiday in the Caribbean Islands. Hey! Every super-villain's assistant needs a break now and again. Gru picks up and small and light gun (It also looks stylish) but he doesn't know what it does. He pulls the trigger and the minion walks into the testing room. The metal door locks and the minion tries to run out of the room but fails. Gru aims at the minion and it lifts him up. "Ze Anti-Gravity Gun. Nice." Gru says to himself as he lets go of the trigger and the Minion falls to the ground. It gets up with black eye. It walks out of the room. "I think, I'll leave the last one for tomorrow." Gru says to himself as he walks out of the testing room.

He walks to the lift back up to the living spaces above the lab. "Gru!" Agnes shouts happily. Gru walks over to Agnes, Margo and Edith and he sees Edith's face covered in clay and a minion covered in clay. "Wheeee..." The clay covered minion says while he is spinning on a table. "Girls! What did I tell you about the clay?" Gru asks then Margo answers "We would get it if we won't cover a minion in it. Gru, we know. We were only messing around." "Bedtime girls." Gru demands. The girls sigh as they walk over to their bedroom. Gru follows them. "Night girls. See you in morning..." Gru says before he shuts the bedroom door. He walks back to the clay covered minion. "Let me guess, you wanted to covered in clay?" Gru asks the minion as he breaks the clay. "Wheeee..." The Minion repeats what he said earlier while he walks down the corridor. Meanwhile in the girls bedroom, Agnes is still awake. "I hope we finish that vase tomorrow..." She says to Margo then she replies "Agnes, try to get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow". The two fall asleep.

"It's about time I got some sleep..." Gru says to himself and he walks into his bedroom and tucks himself in for the night. He starts to doze off until he hears "Gru!". He jumps out of bed and looks around the girl's bedroom. They have vanished but a note remains on Agnes' bed. Gru picks it up and it reads "Gru, I know you stole the moon. Come alone to this address below or I'll reveal to the world about you and the girls will met their end. Cobalt. P.S: I know you have Minions too. If they come, I WILL kill the girls...". "I've got to save them!" Gru says to himself as picks up the two tested weapons and heads to the address on the note.

Gru looks at the note again for the address and he arrives at the destination. It seems to be an old abandoned warehouse full of joke toys. He walks into the warehouse and it's near pitch black but a spotlight is on the girls who are tied up to three chairs. "Gru!" Edith shouts and the lights turn on. A huge, muscular man comes up behind Gru and grabs him. "What's going on!" Gru asks in anger. "Well, well, well. Mr. Gru..." a deep voice says in the shadows.

* * *

**Who is this person? Mr. Perkins? Cobalt? or someone else? One of them is right but which? I know that this chapter is focusing on Gru but after Chapter 2, it focuses on the Minions. Hope you're liking this so far.**


	2. CCP

**Who's the guy who kidnapped Gru and the Girls? Find the answer below!**

* * *

Morning arrives. The Girls and Gru are tied up to 4 chairs. The Muscular man stands in front of Gru and the deep voice from the shadow says "Potassium, Please move out of the way of Mr. Gru..." The Muscular moves out of Gru's way to see a young man in his early 20's. He's also tall but skinny and he has ash brown hair. "Let us go you moron!" Edith Shouts and the Young man says to Potassium "Shut the little girl up..." "Don't you do anything!" Gru shouts to the young man. He laughs and says "Well, Mr. Gru. It seems to me that you have given up the...evil business." "I haven't...Er...Maybe but still. Why is this important?" Gru asks then the young man answers "Important? Please. What I'm about to do will be good..."

Meanwhile, back in Gru's lab, The minions are waiting for their master. They wait, wait and wait for him to appear for the morning report. They don't appear. A minion goes to the giant NBC TV and see a young man on the TV. "Minions, are you listening?" he asks then the minions turn to see the young man on TV. "I'm Copper. Gru and the girls has been Kidnapped. I'm not the one who kidnapped him. A bioterriorist named Cobalt has kidnapped them for his evil scheme. I need you to save them but also me. This is Copper over and out." The TV turns off. The Minions get their weapons but also the not tested weapon to save Gru..."

Back in the warehouse, The other Young man walks up to Gru and says "The Note. Where is it?" Gru drops the note on the floor and the young man picks up. "I'm Cobalt. Gru, to become the best, you need power don't you?" Cobalt asks the Gru answers "Yes. I have Minions. That's how I stole the moon..." "Yes. I will soon have the power to bring the world to it's knees..."

* * *

**What's Copper's main purpose? What's Cobalt's main plan? Does Cobalt have a back-story? Will the Minions find Gru and the Girls? Does Gru and the Girls escape from Cobalt's grasp? Find out in the following chapters.**

**P.S: Sorry about the short chapter but you know the saying, short and sweet right?**


End file.
